


The Cleaver Fic

by The_Pocky_Princess



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Blood, Food, Gen, Much murder, Murder, Phil being scary, Phillable Lecter, Sorry Not Sorry, Yes I just did that, all the death, hahahahahahahahaha no thanks, major death, meat cleaver, never let me write again, perfect crime, stockpot, very violent, what have I done oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pocky_Princess/pseuds/The_Pocky_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Phillabal Lecter doesn't sum this up enough; then I don't know what does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cleaver Fic

The apartment had been relatively quiet all day; Dan's room especially. There was no heavy tapping of the keys of his laptop. In fact, the machinery had laid dormant on the desk space all day. The mac there too, not even switched on. No even plugged in. There was no music blaring out of those bass amplifying speakers, and no camera setup and ready to record.

There was the muffled sounds of struggle to break this overbearing silence.

A muffling that had been bothering Phil little by little the more it continued. He could hear it through the wall; the banging of an aggravated being and body trying to desperately slam themselves against the wall, calling without a voice.

Phil heaves a sigh, forcing himself away from his own laptop and shutting the lid. It was still so early, but at least he would have time to cook an adequate amount later on.

He knew there'd be at least enough for himself.

He did like his meat moderately rare, Dan wasn't a fan and that was never fun whenever it was a roast day. But today that wouldn't be so much of an issue today.

 

"I hear you Dan; I told you to be quiet." Phil's voice comes up through the corridor, and Dan's room falls into silence once again. A true silence; a silence so sharp it could cut the mind of any not ready to go in through the shut door.

It didn't deter Phil; no, he had been the one to set this whole parade up after all.  
"I told you to be quiet... It's not dinnertime yet. But I suppose I'll have to carve up the meat now won't I, if you won't be quiet long enough." The raven haired man frowns, entering the room with the illusive and questionable object that had been under his bed upon moving into this flat. The meat cleaver.

Polished and sharpened; the edge glistened in the bare light in Dan's room. The curtains pulled across the windows, the main light out, and nothing but the bedside lamp to give a little light.

 

Deep brown eyes stared Phil down; pleading with him silently. His lips couldn't move, taped down hard with layer after layer of tape.  
"Oh, now you're quiet. What's wrong Daniel? Are you scared of me? Your flatmate? Your...best friend?" Phil appears to have a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he comes over towards the bed.

Dan visibly attempts another struggle, and the muffled sound from earlier returns far clearer, as the back of his head makes contact with the wall, and his knuckles do the same from their position taped up by the wrist and forearm.

"Hush Dan, or the neighbors will hear you..." The older man's voice purrs the words, soft, but ever threatening now, as the spare hand, not wielding the cleaver, reaches out just to pet the side of Daniel's face, and he flinches at the slightest contact.

"No? Ah well, it's been a good few years now. You've been so good up until now...so sad the fanbase will have to rely on me now isn't it Daniel? Now I can finally be the one in the spotlight...No more fanfictions about us, no more sketches of your darling little face... Oh this will taste so sweet." He hums, somewhat dreamily as the other hand brings the cleaver up, and resting just the farthest edge against Dan's face, creates a slight cut in his cheek.  
Deep enough for it to bleed right away, the drops of blood rolling down his flesh with a muffled squeal at the pain.

"Aw, did that hurt? It won't much longer, don't you worry. I'm here to help you Dan...I'm here to say that, from the fans.... Goodbye."

The metallic object is raised, and dropped on the farewell leaving Phil's mouth. Dan gives a final struggle to escape, and a louder sound, a far louder scream is heard past the tape. And then he sits still. Phil stands back to admire his work for a moment. The picture of his flatmate, sat up against the headboard of his bed, and bleeding profusely from the crown of his head, where the butchers knife rested picture-perfectly in his cranium. Pouring red down the left side of his face predominantly, and then running down his black t-shirt, and down to stain the dark bedding.

"So beautiful...You always were the prettier one...now I see why the fans loved you so much." Phil comments nonchalantly to himself, as if Dan would still hear his words. With a reach and a sudden pull, the knife is removed from it's place in the bone matter of the others head.

He raised and brought the object down again; and again; and again.  
Over and over again, repeatedly.  
Endlessly.

The mashing of blade, bone and skin wouldn't cease until there was little noticeably left of the other boy. A pile of meat, cartilage, bone and muscle tissue. The only thing he had left undamaged was the face... That was something special.  
The way sometimes the muscles, though severed, would cause a little twitch in what was left of the mashed up fingers...  
The dripping of blood all over, running over lumps of pale skin undamaged by the sharpened blade, and the CRACK of bones under the weight of the blade. The ribs were a problem, and the thighs too; such strong bones to get through. He left the spinal column for now, and focused on cracking the more meaty areas of the body to cut into. Eventually having to keep the thigh bone hole, and simply crack it off from the knee, and pull the bone out of the hip socket to detach it and cut the flesh and muscle as as needed. The meal would be most delectable...

Now taking handfuls of the meat chunks, without even gloves or a care for the warmth still in the freshly cut body, he loaded it out to the kitchen, to slice it all up on a board more precisely, and set it into a pot of stock and vegetables instead.

"Too bad you couldn't be here Dan, but you'll be a part of Pj and the others, and myself for now... I'll make sure we all have a little piece of you forever." Phil coos to himself, now with the head of his fallen Youtube partner gripped in his hands, and setting it inside a freezer bag, and finally in the very back of the refrigerator.

"It's been fun...Too fun." he adds, as the doorbell rings, and Phil is forced to skitter off for the front door. The rest of the group there waiting,"Food will be done soon;" he speaks with his normal and bubbly tone. Having washed himself of traces of blood at least, there was nothing strange about him,"Dan's not very well though, so he's sleeping in his room. Best we don't wake the beast." he adds with a smile, letting their friends in, and slowly clicking the door shut.

"It smells delicious!"

"Oh, it will be. It will be...It's Dan's special."

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done... x-x


End file.
